The Eternal Queen
by SterlingSilverRose23
Summary: USUK- There wasn't a person in the kingdom who didn't believe the tale, everybody hoped the queen would one day return, all Alfred knew was that he couldn't rely on a fairy tale for the rest of his life. Rated M to be safe (Very safe) Possibly smut if requested.
1. Chapter 1: A Fairy Tale

**Words: 1414**

 **Warnings: N/A**

 **Chapter 1: A Fairy Tale**

"It was said that the Queen was the most beautiful omega in the entire town, some people said the entire world, a fair and loyal ruler who put his people and his kingdom before anything else in the entire world.

The happiest day of the queen's life was his wedding day, the day he would be married to the king of diamonds and join the kingdoms of diamonds and spades.

On this day the queen has gifted a potion that would give him eternal life, something the townspeople had been planning since the beautiful queen was born. They wanted their kingdom ruled over forever by the beautiful and fair queen and while he was flattered, the queen turned down the gift with the words "This kingdom is much more important" and so he used half of the potion to bless the soil and the lives of everyone who lived there for the next 1000 years, saving the other half.

For years everybody went to the queen with their problems, but the kingdom got selfish and slowly started to take advantage of the queen's kindness. The queen was asked to do more and more every day and eventually announced that he could not keep up so much work, it was making him sick and tired and he would have to end his reign.

The townspeople were outraged and built a tower in which to keep their 'traitorous' queen, one so tall that you needed a ladder 50 feet high to get inside or leave.

They abandoned the queen there, occasionally bringing him food and water. The king would visit his bride often, unable to do anything about the kingdom which insisted on keeping the queen imprisoned.

The queen did not mind and built a very beautiful home in the tower, even though it had very few rooms and only a very high up window as access to the outside, he was simply happy that the kingdom was no longer working him to death.

One day, the king announced that on one of his visits, the imprisoned queen had become pregnant and the kingdom wondered whether it was better to release him from his confines.

One of the guards from the kingdom went to the tower and shouted up to the queen, "your majesty, the kingdom had granted you freedom". When he got no response from the omega queen, he took a ladder and climbed to see if he was okay. He found the queen sat on a chair, knitting what seemed to be a blanket. "your majesty, did you not hear me? the kingdom wishes for you to return."

The queen met the guard's gaze and said simply, "But I do not wish to return. The kingdom asks too much of me, they took advantage of me, and now I will keep myself and my child safe from all of those people. Now if you wouldn't mind, please leave my home."

The guard went back to the kingdom and gave the news to the people of the kingdom, half of whom were shocked and guilt-ridden, the other half angry and hate filled at the queen's choice.

Several months later, when the queen was only 23, his child was born. Half of the kingdom was still outraged at the queen's noncompliance and planned to burn the tower down. The king knew that the queen was in danger and met with him that day, warning him of the impending disaster. He begged the queen to leave and return to the kingdom but he refused.

Feeling he had no other choice, the king slipped the other half of the eternal life potion into the queen's tea when he was not looking and asked if he could take the new prince in the hopes that at least the child would be safe.

Worried about the child's safety, the queen bid the baby goodbye and trusted him in the king hands.

Later that night, the queen waited in his tower for the kingdom to burn it down, however, that never came. The next morning when the queen realised he was still alive, he looked out the window only to see his kingdom overturned with fright and death.

The day the king had taken the prince, the town was infected with the plague, and many were dead. Unable to leave his tower, the queen waited for the desire to take him as well, but that day never came.

Thanks to the potion the queen had used on his kingdom, many lives were spared and the epidemic ended quickly. Once it was over, the townspeople looked everywhere for the king and prince, who had gone missing in the panic. Without them to rule, they went back to the queen and begged him to take over until the missing pair were found.

The queen accepted, feeling sorry for the kingdom, but only on the grounds that everybody would do everything they could to try and find his husband and child. The kingdom agreed and while many were still angry at the queen, they accepted his temporary rule, with the hopes that he would go back to the tower once the king was back.

The queen worried and worried for many years but neither his husband nor his baby were ever found, and he settled back into his royal position. As the years passed, the queen did not change in any aspect. He was just as kind and fair, and with the potion, his beauty never faltered. It became obvious that the king had given his wife the potion and while he was slightly upset, the kingdom was happy that they would keep their queen forever. Unfortunately, the people who had come to hate the queen became more restless, demanding new people in power, the queen made an announcement.

"This kingdom has shown nothing but greed and hate. I felt sympathy for you when the king was lost, but not anymore. I will return to my tower and let you destroy yourselves with your hatred"

Over the years the tower became surrounded by a thick forest and the queen has not been seen since, many people have gone looking for the tower with the hopes that the queen would bless them with the same eternal life, but there is talk of slave hunters in the woods, and so very few return, and those that do, return empty-handed.

Soon, the kingdom chose new royals and the queen's blessing kept the kingdom alive for one thousand years, just as he had promised. every harvest was perfect, every child was born healthy and well, sickness was rare and diseases never lasted long, the entire kingdom prospered, however, once the day of the blessing ended, the king of spades found himself filled with the greed that the kingdom had avoided for 1000 years. he took everything for himself and the people of spades suffered greatly, many driven into poverty, children starving to death in the streets, adults stealing stale bread as their only meal that month, diseases ran rampant through the kingdom and the water source became infected. The king took water from the other kingdoms, but only for himself, leaving the people sick. The line between rich and poor grew thicker every day.

With every ounce of strength they had, the people made one more potion, with the hopes that they could bless the land just as the queen had done, but alas it failed. Legend says that one day, the eternal queen will bless us once more, and return spades to the kingdom it once was and save everybody here."

Alfred closed the book and smiled at his daughter, she looked back and smiled, "do you think the queen really will come here and help us all?"

"One day, now go to sleep" he kissed her forehead and she lay down in her straw bed, letting sleep take her.

There wasn't a person in the kingdom who didn't believe the tale, everybody hoped the queen would one day return, but it had been over 5000 years since the blessing had worn off, and the beautiful queen showed no sign of returning. Many thought it was because he was heartbroken over the loss of his husband and child, others thought the queen despised the kingdom for how it had treated him. All Alfred knew was that he couldn't rely on a fairy tale for the rest of his life.

 **I'm probably going to rush into this story a bit too much, but I don't want it to be too long.**

 **Please Review. :-D**


	2. Chapter 2: History Repeats Itself

**Words: 1199**

 **Warnings: N/A**

 **Chapter 2: History Repeats Itself**

*Splash* Alfred cursed internally as he was covered in a murky, muddy water as a carriage ran past and the wood he was carrying fell from his arms. Of course, it was to be expected, people no longer had any consideration for each other anymore so he picked up the wood, entering his home across the street and throwing it in the fireplace. Of course, now the damn wood wouldn't catch the spark and his family would go through another freezing night.

The cursed out loud this time and almost punched a wall but was interrupted when his beta daughter entered the room, hand in hand with her mother.

"Is something wrong?" the woman asked, ushering her child into the bedroom.

"No, some jackass just splashed me on the way home, I'm afraid we won't have heat another night"

The woman checked to see if her daughter could hear and whispered, "Are you sure? because we really need this Alfred, she's not getting any better." They both looked to the bedroom where their daughter was. of course the child, like so many others, had become ill with the newest virus in the spades kingdom, so many had already died and families were doing everything they could to help their own children.

Alfred thought hard, his daughter was very sick, he could hear her coughing from where he stood, and although she denied it, it was clear his wife was getting sick as well. "I'll just go into the forest and find some dry wood"

"No, Alfred, you can't, it's too dangerous in there. If people weren't terrified of that place, don't you think we'd all be taking wood from the forest?" His wife fretted, of course, stories had been spreading for thousands of years.

"I won't go too far in, don't worry. I'll be home soon, I promise"

He left his house and headed to the forest, a lantern in hand lighting the way. There were corpses in the street, an alarming amount of them children, but this had been the scene for years, it would seem odd without them.

As soon as he arrived, Alfred was overwhelmed by the thick feeling of dread, well, less dread, and more as if something was warning him not to go there, but Alfred stuck to his promise and went no more than 3 feet into it, picking up any dry wood and sticks he could find, tracing the edge of the forest. As he filled his arms with the wood, he had a weird feeling, like the trees were watching him. "thank you for this" he said to the trees and returned home with enough wood for a week. His wife was overjoyed and even with a lack of food, the family was happy with the warmth of a fire for now.

Alfred took wood from the forest almost every week now, it was routine and he made sure he always had enough to keep his family warm but never took too much, as it always felt like the amount he took was being judged. Every time he thanked the forest for the gifts. On great days he would find a small animal he would either catch or would already be dead, and be able to feed his family. Though none of it helped his daughter who seemed to be getting sicker and sicker with every passing day.

His wife offered time and time again to find a job, or even just to help him collecting enough food and wood to keep them okay, but Alfred knew that the only work for Omega's like her was terrible, usually prostitution or slave work, and she was growing as sick as their child, so he insisted she stayed inside and they focused more on getting better.

He earned very little money as a farmhand, certainly not enough to keep his family well, but there was very little chance of finding another job and this one paid his rent. He had just finished cleaning out one of the stables with a friend when he heard the other man groan.

"Is something wrong?"

"No" the man replied, "well, yes. My entire family is starving, freezing, and I don't earn enough money here to feed them or pay for firewood"

Of course, Alfred felt sympathy for his friend, they were problems everybody was suffering from so obviously he decided to help. "Hey, can you keep a secret?"

He told the man about his secret, the bounty that the forest gave him every week, the food from berries and animals and the wood and the man thanked him, planning to head out there that night.

"Just don't take too much and don't go too far in. The forest is still dangerous"

"Don't take to much? it's a forest, I doubt it cares" the man laughed.

"I know, I just get a weird feeling. Don't take advantage of it, only take as much as you need" Alfred warned, but the man laughed again and left.

Alfred kept to his routine and another month passed. He was thankful for the gifts from the forest and his wife and daughter seemed to be improving as now they were well fed and heated.

One day, however, Alfred walked to the forest, and there were no gifts. The ground was bare of all wood and all Animals, there didn't seem to be anything for a long was into the trees. He sighed, hoping he had collected enough last week to serve his family another day. He walked home, wondering if he had done something to upset the trees, though the answer became obvious when he saw the same friend from work, selling masses of firewood to families who desperately needed it.

Angered, Alfred walked up to the man. "I told you not to take more than you needed!"

The man turned away from an elderly woman who was clearly paying too much and looked at Alfred. "I know, I know, but it's a forest, it's not like its ever going to just run out of this. plus now I can afford better food for my family. And the people who are too afraid to go near the forest get what they want."

"One day, you'll realise that you can't take advantage of everything!" Alfred had to stop himself from yelling, "this is just like... this is just like the story of the eternal queen. The forest is going to stop giving if you take too much"

The man laughed as he took the woman money and she hobbled off. "you don't really believe that crap do you? I swear everyone in spades is obsessed with it, It's a forest Alfred. It doesn't have any magical powers. Plus I'm doing a good thing."

"Overcharging people for the tiniest bit of wood isn't helping anybody!"

"sorry Alfred, I have people to serve, your gonna have to come back later or buy something"

Alfred stormed off, the man left with his over priced firewood and stolen money.

 **Was i happy with this chapter? no. Not at all. And im sorry for this.  
Okay, I definitely rushed into this waaaay too much, but like I said, I wanted it to be short, so don't expect the best writing.**  
 **Also, just a few hours after the first chapter was posted, I** **already got a few followers which might not sound like a lot but it still means so much.  
Lastly, this was updated early, only by a few hours, but it's usually going to be updated between 5pm and 7pm (UTC times- for more info, check my profile)**

 **Please Review. (Constructive criticism is better than 'this was shit' thank you)**


End file.
